The sign-up process for online services may require verification of a user or device based upon information, such as a phone number or email address. Such verification may be used to prevent unwanted spam, fraud, or other abuses of an online service. Verification of users may be difficult using mobile devices, which may have limited, or expensive, connectivity to servers required to perform verification. Further, some mobile devices may have limited user interfaces, making it difficult for users to enter the information required to perform verification. For these reasons, especially in some developing areas of the world where connectivity and mobile devices are less advanced, the step of verification sometimes dissuades users from completing a sign up process for an online service, which is disadvantageous for the user and for the online service. Thus, a need exists for a streamlined verification process that users of mobile devices may use to perform verification during the sign up process for an online service.